Matchmaker
by wayofthepen
Summary: Seras and Yumiko are close friends, a source of stability for each other when the world is turned upsidedown. But someone insists that they should be something more, while some would have them torn apart. Serasyumiko, 3rd in the Sisters series.
1. Not who you think

Seras stomped through the halls of the lower level, muttering angrily to herself. Reaching the door she sought, she knocked on the door, none too gently. The sudden rustle of cloth announced the occupant's surprise, and Seras waited as the door slowly opened to reveal Yumiko, leaning on a crutch, and Seras greeted her with a glare.

"Why didn't you wait for me?"

"Why didn't I…why would I…"

Seras jabbed a finger at a brace on Yumiko's right leg that extended from her knee to over her ankle. Not two hours earlier, Seras and Yumiko, or rather Seras and Yumie, had been checking one of the still-ruined sections of London for survivors or ghoul activity. They had run into a small pocket of ghouls, and during what should have been a simple enough fight, a damaged staircase had given out beneath Yumie, injuring her leg and making her an easy target. Seras had gotten to her quickly enough, but then had to carry a screaming, swearing, and downright **pissed **Yumie back to the mobile HQ for medical attention. After the two had arrived back home, Seras had dropped her off in the medical wing and went to make her report, returning to find that Yumiko had already headed back to her room.

"I **told **you I would be back to help you in a few minutes. Why didn't you wait?"

"I didn't want to inconvenience you…and I managed getting downstairs on my own…"

"Yumiko…"

"Y-Yes?"

"You're the only friend I've got left in this world. You could never inconvenience me."

"T-Thank you…"

"Can I…come in a moment?"

"Of course. Please…"

Yumiko had been assigned a room of suffocating size in the basement, and like Seras had done with her own, Yumiko had made some effort so make the room more livable, putting up wall-sized curtains to hide the grey stone walls. A tiny chandelier hung in place of the once bare bulb, and what little furniture would fit was bright and inviting.

Seras helped the girl into a chair, and they sat for a short while, making small talk. About the new recruits, compared Alucard and Father Anderson, their views, their beliefs, the things they did so casually and the stranger things that they hated above all else. Seras' voice softened as her mind wandered towards Pip, and Yumiko listened quietly to the bits and pieces Seras allowed herself to tell. Yumiko took over as the fond reminiscing approached it's inevitable, unpleasant end, and after a few minutes, she didn't manage to suppress a yawn in time, Seras noticing and standing to bid her good night. Or good morning. She wasn't sure which.

"C'mon. Off to bed with you."

"No, I'm fine, reall-ahhhhh…"

One final jaw-cracking yawn and a giggle from Seras later, Yumiko was helped to her feet and guided to bed, Seras reaching for the dresser.

"Where do you keep your-"

Sliding out the wrong drawer, Seras saw Yumiko's habit neatly folded inside. The Vatican had very politely and very quietly sent her and the rest of Iscariot notice they had been excommunicated. Seras quickly closed it. Yumiko wasn't technically allowed to wear it, but still kept it, and Seras had spend a lot of time simply being nearby for Yumiko after she found out, after realizing how much it had affected her. Shutting the drawer quickly, she pulled open another and helped a blushing Yumiko undress and get into her nightgown. She reached to pull the covers over the girl, but stopped as Yumiko rested a hand on hers.

"Have you…eaten yet?"

"No…why?"

Seras watched as Yumiko nervously undid a few buttons and ran a hand over her neck. Seras' eyes widened at the sight. Medical plasma was always cold, half congealed and tasted like plastic. It just couldn't compare to fresh, warm blood straight from a living body.

"You…You'd let me…"

"Well…you did save my life tonight…so I…just thought…maybe just a little…"

If she could, Seras would've started to drool. Any thoughts as to Yumiko's strange, withdrawn behavior lately vanished. Locking the door, Seras sat down next to Yumiko on the bed and carefully pulled the fabric away. Brushing the skin with her fingertips, she felt Yumiko shiver under her touch. With a thought, a fingernail lengthened to become scalpel-sharp, and Seras drew a tiny line on the exposed skin, drawing a sharp breath from the shaking girl.

"Sorry, sorry…"

Seras licked her lips before leaning down and gently kissing the cut she had made. Yumiko stifled a moan as Seras began dragging her tongue back and forth along the cut she had made, trying to coax more fluid from the small cut. Yumiko shifted under her, and Seras reflexively grabbed her and pulled her in tightly. Yumiko let out a gasp and Seras paused a moment, relaxing her grip and settling Yumiko into a more comfortable position before she wrapped her lips over the wound and began drinking again. After a minute, she reluctantly stopped, pressing on the wound to stop the bleeding.

"Yumiko? I'm…err…done…"

Seras leaned forward just as Yumiko turned her head, and Seras found her face an inch from Yumiko's. Her face was flushed, and she was breathing hard. What shocked Seras, however, was the _look _that Yumiko was giving her. The kind of look Seras had **never **expected to see on the young nun's face, much less be on the receiving end. Seras was frozen, held by that look, as Yumiko closed the distance between them. Seras felt Yumiko's lips brush hers for just a moment before she pulled away.

"Would you…like more…of me?"

"Yumi-"

Seras was interrupted by another kiss. Frozen in place, feeling Yumiko's warm lips on hers and a hand rest on a hip before sliding upwards. After a moment, Yumiko fell back onto the bed, unbuttoning the rest of the nightshirt, pulling it open and cupping a breast, the other hand reaching out in invitation.

"Please, _Seras_…"

Seras stopped, hand outstretched. The sound of her name finally being spoken cutting through the haze in her mind. She looked at the girl's face, and for the first time that night, _really _looked. And what she saw made her insides knot. A twist at the ends of the smile, a light in the eyes, the way the girl moved…and a slight change in the way her name was spoken that Seras recognized instantly.

**"No."**

The ruse was over, and they both knew it. The girl sprawled out before Seras dropped the offered hand, sighing loudly.

"Damn! So close…"

"Yumie…what the HELL-

Yumie propped herself up on her elbows, letting her shirt fall open and smirking as human embrassment and base vampiric desire fought for their place against the anger already entrenched on Seras' face.

"Looks like I'm just going to have to do this the **hard **way…"


	2. No time for nonsense

Yumie continued to smirk as she sat up, letting the shirt hang loose and open.

"I was actually hoping it might come to this…"

"**Yumie**…what do you think you're doing!"

Yumie simply rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, shaking her head from side to side.

"Yumie! **Why **would you…howcould you do this to her?"

"Simple. It's what she wants."

"What she…Yumiko doesn't like me like that! We're-"

"Only friends, yes, I know. That's the problem. You see, little Yumiko here doesn't have the courage to admit that-"

Yumie broke off, her entire body tensing up, her eyes losing focus, growing distant. Seras had seen that look before, when one personality or the other tried to forcibly gain control. Seras waited until the girl shivered and relaxed, the twisted smirk reappearing.

"Not this time, Yumiko…you could have _tasted _her though me, but noooooo…"

Yumie crawled forward on the bed towards Seras, who grabbed her shoulders and held her at arm's length.

"Sorry Seras, but I've never had a taste for drama. I'm more…direct…in my approach. So here it is. The two of you were trapped together, and Yumiko was immensely happy to find someone with problems like hers, a friend, someone she could talk to. Innocent enough, right? Of course, when you nearly bit her, there was a bit of angst for a minute, but our dear, forgiving Yumiko cleared that right up, didn't she?"

"What does that have to do with anything? So we're friends! That doesn't mean we've got some kind of…feelings for each other. I've never thought about her like that!"

"You're sure?"

"Yes!"

"Are you really, _vampire_? Desire is what makes your world go 'round. Desire for blood, for power and gratification…when you were trapped with her, pressed up against her, _warm _for the first time in _so long_…"

"I…"

Seras looked away, and Yumie laughed.

"And when she approached you, after the fight? Your blood was rushing in your veins, but you didn't up and tear her throat out, oh no…"

"That wasn't…**I **wasn't myself."

"Fair enough. You are a vampire, after all. But Yumiko is human, and one who hasn't felt close to anyone, felt wanted by anyone in a **very **long time. She's been a weapon, a **tool **for so long…and then she found you. And then, everything she knew, practically her entire **life**…"

Yumie grabbed the rosary that had fallen forgotten on the bed, lifting it into view a moment before tossing it away.

"Gone. Well, everything except you. Vampire or not, her one true friend stood with her even as the church, the loving church that had pulled her from her misery, abandoned her. Her friend, who even if she didn't _consciously_ desire her, was still never far from her side, from lending her support and confidence, or even from a little hug or three…"

Seras reeled as the implications set in, and as her arms relaxed, Yumie moved closer, ever so slowly.

"And then…one night…Yumiko had a dream. Not a nightmare from youth past, or a memory of atrocities seen through my eyes. Did you know? I can see what she dreams sometimes. Do you want to know what she did once she got her arms around you?"

Seras was pulled back to her senses as Yumie's arms went around her, her face already moving closer.

"This."

She kissed her, heavily, passionately. It took only the slightest effort for Seras to brush the arms aside and grab the girl's shoulders, ready to push her away. But Seras stopped as she felt Yumie tense once more, the hands grasping her arms relaxing. For just a moment, the girl against her renewed the kiss, the slightest bit of pressure on her lips before falling away, soft eyes opened wide.

"Yumiko?"

Her only answer was to grab her shirt and pull it shut, covering herself as she looked away and let her head drop.

"Yumiko?"

Seras tried to reach out, but Yumiko jerked away and buried her face in her pillow, her whole body curling up tightly.

"Please…just…say _something, _Yumiko."

"Just…go, please…I can't…"

Seras stood, and after looking back, turned to the door. She didn't get half a step before turning around and sitting back down on the bed next to Yumiko. Seras felt Yumiko startle as she leaned down a rested a hand on her shoulder.

"Seras…_please…_"

"Yumiko…You don't really think…I'd leave things like this? Just run off?"

Slowly, a single eye think with tears turned to focus on her, and was met with a warm smile.

"S…SERAS!"

Yumiko flipped over, throwing her arms tight around Seras, pulling her down, hiding her face under Seras' chin.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I shouldn't have…It's just wrong! I couldn't help myself! You've always…I just wanted…I don't know **why…**I just…I just…"

"Shhh…"

Seras stroked the girl, whispered to her, tried to comfort Yumiko, who was now sobbing loudly.

"It's all right…"

"How…how can it be…"

"It just is. You're my friend, remember?"

"You don't…hate me?"

"Why would I hate you?"

"Because…I'm…and you're…"

"A girl?"

A tiny shift that was a nod answered her.

"Well…it is a surprise, I'll admit. But you can dream whatever you want, Yumiko. I don't mind. And I **don't **hate you for it."

"Thank you, Seras."

After a minute, Yumiko slowly pulled back, not crying anymore, though her face was still flushed. She opened her mouth to speak, and another yawn came out. Seras chuckled and laid the girl back down, standing and stretching.

"Ahh…"

"Yes?"

Seras looked back to see Yumiko brushing even brighter, one hand tangled in the spot Seras had just vacated.

"It's nothing, nothing."

Seras noticed, with a blush of her own, that Yumiko had moved back far enough to leave plenty of room for a second person on the bed.

"You…want me to stay here tonight?"

"If…if…it's not too much to ask…"

"Sure, why not?"

Seras flicked the lights off and began to undress, tossing her uniform over a chair and climbing into bed opposite Yumiko. She could literally hear Yumiko's heart pounding in her chest as she settled in.

"Good night, Yumiko."

"G-good night, Seras."

Seras closed her eyes, still able to 'see' Yumiko in her mind's eye. Saw her breathing and heartbeat finally began to slow, the tears drying and face softening. And a hand that inched towards her before being quickly pulled back, Yumiko's face brightening once again.


	3. in truth, suffering

Serious bit that came outa nowhere. I've no experiance with this sort of thing, so if anyone thinks i've made light of it or handled it inappropriately somehow, please let me immediatly and i'll rewrite it.

* * *

The thing about being a vampire, you sleep like the dead. Until something disturbs you, of course. Seras woke up to find that Yumiko was wrapped around her, and had somehow managed to cram Seras' face in between her breasts, and also had her arms and legs wrapped around her. She could feel Yumiko's fingers tangled in her hair, and a few strands had been yanked out by the feel of it. To top it off, Yumiko seemed to be squeezing herself against her, rhythmically. Seras had two options. First, let a sleeping Yumiko lie, and let her continue to grind against her in her sleep. Second, poke Yumiko, wake her before she…finished…and leave the girl scarred for life when she realized what she had been doing. Idly, Seras realized she should be shocked at the situation she was in, at the very least. She wondered _why_ she didn't particularly mind what Yumiko was doing. Anyone else, of course, would've been disemboweled on the spot. Maybe Yumie had been correct about what she said about vampires and desire. Or she was a lesbian and she never realized it. 

"Nah."

Hoping to feign a random motion in her sleep, Seras draped an arm over Yumiko's shoulder and gave a tiny shove. Yumiko was pushed flat, and Seras' head dropped onto an arm. Yumiko let out an inarticulate moan as she stirred and began looking around, a sharp intake of breath announcing the realization of the position she was in.

"Mmm…five more minutes?"

Seras mumbled in her best half-asleep voice and shifted, just enough to get her weight off of Yumiko. After a few moments, Yumiko began to carefully untangle herself from the 'sleeping' Seras, moving herself as far away from Seras as the bed would allow. After a few more minutes of listening to a frantic heartbeat and a whispered prayer of forgiveness, Yumiko drifted into sleep once more. Once she was sure of it, Seras shifted over and placed her arms around Yumiko, pressing herself gently against the back that was turned to her.

* * *

An hour or so later, what remained of the girls' natural sleep cycle ended, and the two stirred. 

"Good morning."

"G-good m-?"

Yumiko looked back at the girl embracing her, and Seras leaned over and planted a light kiss on the girl's cheek before sliding away and off the bed. Reaching for her clothes, Seras paused and turned. Yumiko was staring, openly, eyes roaming up and down her nearly naked body. Once her eyes drifted high enough to meet Seras' smiling face, she eep'ed and turned away, pulling a sheet over her head.

"Yumiko…"

"…Yes?"

"This whole…falling in love with me…"

"Y-yes?"

"Like I said…it's a surprise. But…I think I could get used to it."

Yumiko peeked out from under the sheet, and Seras offered another smile.

"I mean, I never thought I was a lesbian…and I still don't. Or maybe it's because I'm a vampire? No, if it were that, it'd be pure want, right? But it's not. I just…feel so close to you, that's all. So…"

Seras looked back to find Yumiko sitting up, looking up at her, quiet and expectant.

"So?"

"So…this time, would you wait a few minutes so I can help you upstairs for breakfast?"

"Of course."

The two dressed, had breakfast, and gone off to their assigned duties for the day, Yumiko constantly chastising herself for her perverted behavior, and Seras wondering why exactly she didn't mind the idea of being intimate with another woman. By the time they met up in Yumiko's room at the end of the day, Yumiko had a serious Seras craving and Seras was just as hungry.

"Seras!"

"Yumiko!"

"Is it okay if I…"

The two stopped, both speaking the same thing at the same time. The two grinned, and Yumiko offered for Seras to go first, who declined and insisted that Yumiko did.

"It's just…could I…"

"Yes?"

"Could I…kiss you?"

"Yumiko…"

Seras gently pushed until Yumiko was against the wall, pressing herself against the surprised girl and holding her arms tightly.

"Who's the vampire here?"

"Ahh…you are?"

"That's **right. **I'm the vampire, you're the nun_. I'm_ supposed to be seducing _you, _not the other way around."

Seras cut Yumiko off when she opened her mouth to speak by pressing her lips over hers. Yumiko made a muffled sound of surprise before returning the kiss, and Seras let her arms go and felt Yumiko running her hands over her body freely.

"Yumiko…"

"Yes?"

"Are all nuns like you?"

"Like…what?"

Seras lifted her hands and placed them on Yumiko's, whose fingers were splayed wide and were gripping Seras' breasts. Yumiko tried to pull her hands away, but Seras was holding them in place. She squeezed down, enjoying the look on Yumiko's face as she gave herself a little massage with the other girl's hands, giving another kiss to stop any complaints. After a minute, Seras stepped back to enjoy the sight of a blushing, speechless Yumiko trying to catch her breath.

"Because if they **are**…"

Seras stepped forward again, lifting Yumiko into her arms and carrying across the room to her bed. She set the girl down and swung a leg over her in the same motion, straddling her and leaning down.

"That mountaintop monastery is looking pretty good right now…"

"Seras!"

Yumiko collapsed next to Yumiko on the bed, laughing.

"I'm kidding! Just kidding!"

Seras rolled over and rested her head on Yumiko's shoulder, taking one of her hands.

"It's weird, I mean…I've never been interested in women. And…I'm still not. Not like that…but the thing is, '_that_' isn't as…so well defined, now. It's like…whether I respect someone, or I like them, or _want_ them, it's all sort of…blurring together, you know? I _like _you, as a friend, when we're talking, or having tea, or just relaxing. But when we're close, or alone, it feels like we've always been together, it feels so familiar, like we've been intimate with each other for a long time."

"And…what do you feel now?"

"I…want to take care of you, make sure your leg heals properly, and that nothing bad ever happens to you."

Seras rolled over, covering half of Yumiko's body with her own. A hand reached out and caressed her cheek.

"And now…I want to make love to you."

Yumiko's eyes popped wide open, and she began to sputter. Seras laughed and rolled off of her, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Now…we're two friends, having a laugh. All my emotions, my inhibitions…they're still there, just…I can sort of turn them on and off whenever I want. I can see you as a friend, a confidante, a sister…or a lover even. I don't even have to worry about losing control and biting you accidentally. I can control my hunger, just like my other feelings. I will never hurt you…because I will never want to _want _to hurt you."

"Wow, that's…the Vatican has done a lot of research on vampires, but I've never heard of anything like…"

"Details of vampire mating rituals?"

The two laughed, and Yumiko opened her eyes to find Seras leaning over her.

"And speaking of mating rituals…"

Yumiko lay back as Seras straddled her once again, leaning down and tugging at the girl's collar.

"Now that you've had your kiss, could I have some more of your blood? I know it was Yumie before, but…"

"It's…alright."

Seras quickly unbuttoned Yumiko's shirt and ran a finger along her collarbone. Yumiko's breath quickened as the finger dipped low.

"Hmm…"

Seras pressed her fingertips down on the girl's chest, moving them around and grinning at the sounds Yumiko was making as she shifted under her.

"What about…here?"

A fingernail dragged across the top of one breast, and Seras leaned down. She willed a nail to sharpen, and stopped, sniffing.

"Yumiko?"

"Yes?"

"You stink. Haven't you bathed since you got the cast put on? It **is **waterproof, you know."

"I know, it's just…just hard to shower with a cast on."

"Oh?"

Seras brushed Yumiko's lips with her own, and nibbled on her earlobe before whispering to her.

"Want me to help you wash up?"

"NO!"

Seras jumped back in shock as Seras screamed in her ear. Seras moved to one side as Yumiko thrashed under her, scrambling away and falling of the bed. Yumiko cried out in pain and grabbed her broken leg when it hit the floor.

"Yumiko? Yumiko!"

Seras kneeled down next to the girl's still form. She tried to put a hand on her shoulder, but Yumiko jerked away.

"Yumiko? What's wrong? What did I-"

"You…you don't know, do you?"

"Know…what? Why did you…"

"You don't? You really didn't know...I thought..."

"Thought I knew what? Yumiko, _please, _what did I do?"

"I…I was…do you know…what created Yumie?"

"No, no I, I mean, I read up on multiple-personalities after I met you, and I always wondered why…"

"I was…"

"Yes?"

Yumiko sat up and leaned into Seras, who put her arms around her in response. Seras waited as the girl's heartbeat slowed, and for Yumiko to collect herself.

"I was…abused by my father. He…_preferred _to do it in the shower, to wash away the evidence."

"Oh god, I…I didn't know, I'm sorry, Yumiko."

"I was already a devout catholic, a child whose head spun with scriptures and sermons. I kept thinking he would stop, repent, confess…something. I kept forgiving him for what he was doing, but one day…I thought, 'god would strike you for your sins' and He did. With Yumie. She killed him, and when it was over, I was wondering why he was dead, and why I was covered in blood. During the police investigation, a man who was connected to Iscariot heard about my case, and brought me to the Vatican. After that…"

"Yumiko…I'm sorry. I…should go."

"Wait! I could never let anyone help me clean up when I was injured, not even Heinkel. But I…I trust you."

"You…want me to…"

"Yes. So please…help me up?"

"You're sure?"

"I've had this hanging over me for years…I want to put it behind me."

"Alright. Just…warn me if I'm doing anything that makes you uncomfortable."

Slowly, the two made their way to Yumiko's bathroom. Seras paled when she saw the shower stall. It wasn't much bigger than her coffin, and with two people inside, cramped would be an understatement. Seras helped Yumiko undress and get inside before Seras took off her own clothes and stepped in behind her. Yumiko turned the moment the door closed, fear on her face. Seras stood motionless, not wanting to unnerve her any further. Slowly, she turned back around, and keeping a hand on a bar to steady herself, turned on the water. Seras could see her entire body was tense, and images of carnage to match anything she did to the soldiers of millennium flashed behind her eyes as she noticed Yumiko was keeping her legs pressed tightly together, all the thoughts directed at a man she would never know. Although trying to imagine what Yumie did to him made her feel just a _little_ better. Seras waited for Yumiko to look back, handing her a small bottle of shampoo. Seras took it and began to wash the girl's hair, very, very gently, while Yumiko took a washcloth and began cleaning herself off.

"Yumiko?"

Seras winced as Yumiko froze at the sound, the fingers on the bar tightening, skin going white.

"Your…back?"

Yumiko looked back once again, and a shaking hand passed her the washcloth. Seras took and began scrubbing.

"Seras!"

"What?"

Seras stopped, swearing when she realized how low she had drifted.

"Sorry, sorry!"

"No…it's…alright. Keep going."

She did, giving Yumiko's private areas a wide berth, going to her knees to reach her legs, standing back up when she was finished and beginning to scrub herself off. Yumiko waited quietly, keeping one eye one her as she finished as fast as she could, stepping out as soon as the water was off. She offered a hand to help Yumiko, who took it and slowly stepped out, shaking slightly. Seras kept the girl's hand in hers to steady her as she passed over a towel. She waited as Yumiko dried herself one-handed, ignoring the towel set aside for her in order to get Yumiko dressed and out of the bathroom as quickly as possible.

"Are you…"

"I'm alright, thank you."

"If there's anything else you need tonight, please-"

"Actually…"

"Yes?"

"Would you…umm…put some clothes on?"

"Huh?"

"Clothes. Underwear. Pants!"

"Oh!"

Seras finally noticed she was stark naked, dripping wet, and standing in plain view. She turned and headed back to the bathroom, to towel herself off and dress.

"Seras…"

"Yes?"

Seras came out of the bathroom, half-dressed and still a little wet.

"Would you…stay tonight?"

Seras paused. Yumiko was in love with her, but when they were in the shower, she had kept a constant eye on Seras, and she **knew **it wasn't because she was naked.

"Are you sure?"

Yumiko nodded silently. Seras helped her to the bed and into her nightgown, stripping to her undergarments and sliding into bed with her. Seras saw Yumiko staring at her, taking a deep breath before shifting closer. Seras stretched an arm out, and Yumiko settled her head onto Seras' shoulder. The arm bent back around, the hand resting on Yumiko's shoulder. She felt Yumiko tense at the sensation of an arm around her, but relaxed and settled in after a moment, stretching an arm of her own across Seras' stomach.

"Good night, Yumiko."

"Good night, Seras."


	4. girls, interrupted

Seras woke first, and looked down at the sleeping girl. She hadn't moved from her shoulder since falling asleep. Seras gently ran her fingers through the girl's hair, enjoying the peaceful expression on her face. Seras was worried the affection she had shown might've had encouraged Yumiko to take their relationship too far, too fast, especially after the events of last night.

"Yumiko…"

"Seras…"

Yumiko stirred, her eyes blinking open and looking up at her.

"Umm…how do you feel?"

"I…"

Yumiko's face crinkled in confusion at the serious look on Seras' face. She opened her mouth to say something, but yawned instead. Yumiko stretched her body out, dropping her head back onto Seras' chest, the hand on Seras' belly waking up as well and giving the skin under it a quick rub. Yumiko looked back up with a warm smile on her face.

"I feel…safe."

Seras couldn't think of anything to say in response, so she settled on smiling back, lifting the hand on her stomach to her lips and planting a chaste kiss on the wrist. Yumiko sighed and burrowed back into Seras' side.

"Why would you ask something like that?"

"I was worried…"

"Worried?"

"We…you and me…how long have we known each other? I'm no expert, but I'm worried we're sorta jumping into this without thinking."

The body against her tensed, and Seras propped herself up, leaning down over Yumiko.

"That **doesn't **mean I don't want to be with you, Yumiko. It's just…the life you've had…and now that you have someone, I guess…what I'm really worried about…"

"W-what?"

"Is you. I'm worried I won't be able to give you what you're looking for. That because you fell in love with me, and I accepted it too quickly, without thinking, I'm just going to end up adding to your pain."

"Seras…"

"I…don't even know that much about you! How do I know what you need to be happy? How can I be sure it'll work out? Damn it! How does anyone?"

Yumiko racked her brain, desperately trying to think something that would dispel the fear of losing Seras, and blurting out the first thing that came to mind.

* * *

The assembled men looked up as Seras arrived. She hadn't walked in through the door, oh no no no. She had jumped the low wall of the outdoor training course, a good fifteen feet plus. She was wearing the largest, most disturbing smile on her face, and many a man whispered a prayer at the sight. The only time she arrived with a smile was when she had something special planned for them, usually revolving around her using her vampiric abilities to scare them witless. The smile remained throughout the entire briefing, and the men paid extra attention to what she said. As they fanned out through the course, with Seras watching from the walkways above, she giggled, loudly, making the men jump. Seras tried to concentrate on the task at hand, only allowing herself a quick whisper to the night sky. 

"I have a date!"

* * *

Once they had managed to find a few hours of free time, and Seras had found some regular clothes for Yumiko to wear, the two had quickly slipped away from the mansion and made their way into the city. Repairs had been prioritized by area, and the worse sections of the city were blocked off, some some looked almost untouched and life progressed with some semblance of normality. It was one of those areas that the two drove towards, passing through several checkpoints along the way. Seras didn't have to present any identification. She had thrown on a jacket with the Hellsing coat of arms without thinking, and the sight of it drew many looks, some of them almost reverent. She didn't notice, however, with her attention on Yumiko. 

"So…"

"Yes?"

"Where…should we go?"

"Umm…"

Seras groaned when she realized she had absolutely no idea what to do. Sure, she had been on a date or two, but it wasn't much more than lunch with someone. They could get some food, though Seras didn't eat. Movie theaters were either wrecked or abandoned, the employees drafted into the repair crews for more important city utilities. There weren't even any places to simply wander through. Every spare citizen was doing something, and few were in the mood for mall-hopping, regardless.

"I guess…we walk?"

"Alright."

So they walked. Arm in arm, they made conversation, tried to learn all the little things about each other they never had time or mind to discuss. Seras talked about her experiences in the academy, and even a little about the first few days about becoming a vampire. Yumiko responded with some of the more pleasant experiences she had working for the Vatican, the things she thought about and the few odd hobbies she tried to pick up to distract her mind from the less pleasant times.

"Excuse me?"

"Yes?"

Seras turned to see a reporter behind her. She also noticed that several other people had stopped what they were doing and were glancing at her.

"You're with Hellsing, right?"

"Yeah…why?"

"Could I have a few minutes of your time?"

"Didn't Sir Integra already go through this?"

She had. A few days after the news of the attack on London swept the world, Sir Integra and the surviving royal family went on International TV and laid it all out. Millennium. Vampires. Hellsing. It's duties and history.

"Yes…but no one's had the chance to interview a…"

"A what?"

The reporter, an American by the looks of him, suddenly stood up straight and looked her straight in the eye, smiling as if he knew some deep, important secret.

"A **vampire.**"

Seras swore, loudly. Several times. Sir Integra had decided it wasn't in England's best interests to immediately disclose the fact that they had vampires of their own. She knew it would come out sooner or later, between what a few civilians had seen during the battle and the new soldiers at Hellsing, who were sworn on pain of…well…**pain,** not to discuss what they knew. Integra had a very firm talk with Seras about what to do, say and how to act in such an occasion. Especially if there was a camera pointed at her. Or several cameras, in this case.

"Sorry. It's my day off."

"I just need a few minutes, please."

It wasn't a request. The man was speaking in the most disgusting way, as if he expected her to just jump when he called. Seras resisted the urge to show her fangs, but some things she couldn't control. Her lips twitched back, and the barest hint of white showed between them. It didn't seem to faze him. In fact, it seemed to encourage him.

"Just a minute with the legendary Seras Victoria, who took down a Nazi zeppelin and eliminated one of the enemy commanders and nearly a hundred vampires under her command, all single-handedly."

"It didn't happen like that!"

Seras eye's downcast for a moment as the memories drifted through her.

"A lot of brave men…humans…fought with me. They knew what they were up against, but they fought anyways. Most of them died…"

Seras turned away and Yumiko followed. Unfortunately, the man caught the sudden change in her tone with her last words and ran up to her side, rudely poking a microphone her way. She glared at him, taking the tip of the thing between her thumb and forefinger. The second he took in a breath, she interrupted him.

"Minute's up."

She squeezed her fingers together, and the ball at the end of the microphone popped like an overripe zit. _That _shut him up. Seras harrumphed and continued home, the mood spoiled.

* * *

Arriving home at the mansion, Seras sighed at the ruin of a perfectly good date and the talk she knew she'd be having with Sir Integra. 

"Sorry about…"

"It's not your fault. I had a nice night, up until he showed up."

"You did?"

"Yes. Didn't you?"

"Yeah, but I expected it to be a little more…I don't know."

"Exciting?"

Yumiko leaned over and gave a kiss on Seras' cheek. Seras warmed at the contact and leaned over herself, giving Yumiko a kiss to her lips. They found themselves tangled around each other, stumbling towards the bed, tugging at each other's clothes. They fell onto it, Seras on top.

"Seras…"

"Yes?"

"_Please…_"

Seras tugged Yumiko's shirt open, and tossed it away. She placed a hand on a leg, sliding upwards until she hit panty. She spread her fingers out along the hip, and Yumiko gave a tiny gasp. She slid her hand inwards, and the gasp became a shriek. Seras jerked her hands away as Yumiko scrambled to the other side of the bed, curling up.

"Yumiko!"

"No…no no no no no…"

"Yumiko!"

Seras grabbed the girl, and at the touch she screamed and began to fight her. Sears forced her to turn around and face her, using a bit of her power to help get through to the girl.

"Yumiko."

The name and the power behind it cut through the confusion, and Yumiko stopped, looking up at Seras.

"Why? Why can't I…you're not him! You're not! I love you! So why can't I…"

Yumiko threw herself against Seras in tears. Seras could only pull her tight and whisper to her, trying to comfort her.

"Yumiko…the only memories you have of this…they're bad. I told you I was worried you were trying to do things too quickly. We can't just-"

"No! I want to! I want **you**! But for a moment…for a moment…I was **there**…and you weren't you…you were…"

"Shhhh…we will. We will. We just have to…take it slow."

Seras leaned back and pulled Yumiko with her, moving the covers aside and setting her down. The two slowly undressed, and Seras carefully lay down next to Yumiko. Seras stretched an arm out, and like last night, Yumiko settled herself against Seras and rested her head on her chest. Seras turned the lights off with a flick of her fingers and put her arms around Yumiko, pulling her tight.


	5. demonstration

Seras awoke at a knock on the door. Stretching out, Seras 'saw' a Hellsing soldier on the other side. Looking around, she found Yumiko on the other side of the bed, back turned to her. Standing up, she dressed in the blink of an eye and approached the door.

"Who is it?"

"Private Donaldson. Err...Sir? Is that you?"

"Yes. Now, what is it?"

"Sir Integra sent me find you, she wants to speak to you immediately."

"Right. I'll be up in a minute."

"Yessir!"

Seras hadn't been in her room, so the man thought to try Yumiko's, hoping she might know where Seras was, as the two spent a lot of time together. Though as the man walked away, he idly wondered what Seras was doing in the other girl's room in the first place. Inside, Seras decided against waking Yumiko, and looking at the sad look on the girl's face while she slept, leaned down and gave her a kiss before whispering in her ear.

"Don't be afraid, Yumiko. I won't leave you alone."

Yumiko face softened somewhat, and Seras quietly kissed her a second time before leaving.

* * *

Seras made her way to Sir Integra's office, mentally preparing for the event. Even now, through wall, brick and mortar, she could hear the mob almost a hundred feet away. Made up mainly of reporters from around the world, there were also a fair number of people waving signs and chanting anti-vampire slogans, angry at Hellsing's 'betrayal' of humanity. Once she arrived, Seras knocked gently and entered when answered, walking inside and standing quietly. Sir Integra was standing at the window, looking out over the Hellsing grounds and the mass of people in the distance. 

"I saw your 'Interview' this morning."

"Yes Sir."

Sir Integra slowly turned, and Seras waited nervously as she settled herself into her chair.

"I knew this would have happened sooner or later, though I'd hoped it wouldn't until London was back in working order. There are still pockets of ghouls, any number of FREAKS on the loose, and for all we know, some of the Letzte Battalion may be alive and playing fifth column. Hellsing-no, England, cannot afford any kind of petty distractions. Seras...you are a full-fledged vampire, A No-life King. But you are also a Hellsing soldier, and whatever you do that falls into the public's eye will reflect on Hellsing and England as a whole. Remember that."

"I understand, Sir."

"Good. Also, there's one other matter for you to deal with, but how you do so is up to you."

Sir Integra glanced past her, and Seras saw a bulging sack next to the door with a tag that simply read 'Seras.'

"What's that?"

"Your fanmail."

"Oh, bugger."

* * *

After returning downstairs, Seras found that Yumiko had already left. A bit unsettled that she hadn't had the chance to talk to her after last night, she resolved to give Yumiko plenty of attention when they met back up. Seras couldn't help but laugh out loud at the perverted thoughts going through her head. She wanted the girl in a way that her childhood crushes and teenage fantasies just couldn't compare to. She thought something simple would be best, maybe a massage or just some old-fashioned cuddling. Let her experience something intimate, a pleasant feeling that Yumiko would associate with Seras, but not something sexual. Getting Yumiko over her past wasn't something that wouldn't happen overnight, and Seras had no desire to force the issue.

* * *

Arriving at the practice range, Seras was surprised to see a news crew had set up and a reporter was speaking to several recruits. The rest of the men were lounging around, posing and trying to look important. Seras was annoyed, to say the least. Remembering Sir Integra's words, she refrained from an overt display of power, and simply continued walking forward. One of the men caught sight of her and yelled a warning. The man being interviewed ran madly to get back into position, just barely getting to attention and saluting as Seras turned to face them. 

"At ease!"

The men relaxed, a lot. They knew what happened if they weren't in formation by the time she got there.

"Alright! First order of business…"

Seras pointed a finger at the news crew. They flinched, but kept their camera trained on her.

"How did civilians get onto the Hellsing grounds?"

The men began to squirm nervously. One man's heartbeat shot up, and his comrades began to inch away from him. She crossed her arms and stood silently, waiting, glaring.

"Err…that would be…my fault, Sir."

"Oh?"

"Yes…that's…they wanted to interview the men, so, I figured…if I escorted them, they wouldn't get into any trouble…"

"I see. Well, that was very generous of you. Now, why don't you escort the nice civilians out so we can get on with today's training?"

"Yeah…Yes Sir! Right away Sir!"

He broke and ran for the reporters, waving his arms frantically and telling them to pack up quickly, dragging the cameraman along when he began walking backwards, keeping his camera trained on Seras. The other men took a collective sigh of relief as Seras continued and gave them a standard scenario to run through. Once the missing man ran back, full-tilt, she sent them all inside.

Seras hated the little familiars, demonic vermin that were attracted to her by virtue of the dark power she naturally exuded. The very first thing she had formally asked Alucard to teach her was how to control the little bastards, after they had started following her around like a bunch of lost puppies. Though as she called them up and sent them into the dark, drab rooms that made up the indoor training course, in order to add a little 'atmosphere,' she had to admit, they had their uses. Making grown men scream like little girls was one of them.

* * *

Elsewhere, a depressed Yumiko slogged through the paperwork she had been assigned. She had woken up alone, and as uncomfortable as it would be, she wanted to talk to Seras. Not about anything in particular, just…talk. Idly, she thought about handing things over to Yumie and letting her handle things. After all, as terrified as she had been when Yumie had seized control and told Seras about her feelings, it had turned out halfway decent enough. Yumie had a confidence she lacked, and as blunt as she was, Yumie could be completely honest about anything, while she would bog herself down with uncertainties, unable to express what she really felt, what she needed that only Seras could provide. Yumie could also do certain _other _things on her behalf as well, if she wanted. 

"Hmmm? What's this?"

Yumiko lifted a sheet of paper to get a better look. Something in the header had stood out, and she read the notice three times to make sure she was reading it right.

"This…could be bad."

* * *

"Captain Victoria! Respond!" 

"Victoria here, go ahead."

"This is an emergency deployment order! Repeat! This is an emergency deployment order!"

Before the man's voice finished sputtering out of the walkie-talkie, Seras was already yelling at her recruits to halt the exercise. She manhandled the stragglers towards the motor pool, jumping into a waiting truck and a hurried briefing was dispensed to the men over the radio. A team of men, probably looters since repair work was **never **done at night, had unleashed a swarm of trapped ghouls. Said ghouls had eaten the fools that uncovered them, and the whole lot was now marching towards a populated area. A spot was selected, a choke-point in the ghouls' path where they would intercept them, and Seras could smell the fear rolling off the fresh recruits at the prospect of their first real combat.

"MOVE MOVE MOVE!"

It would be simple enough. The ghouls were reaching the point where the soldiers could see them. The flanks were carefully covered with some men held in reserve, just in case. The ghouls would march blindly to their destruction, and once the main group was dealt with, the men would spread out and eliminate any stragglers. It was at this point the cosmic force that had been anthropomorphized as a little man named 'Murphy' made his appearance.

"What the-"

The squealing tires, babbled instructions and tromp of many booted feet had in fact **not **been reinforcements. The lights were not attached to guns, the orders to get ready not involving a formation. The circus had arrived.

"What the bloody ass FUCK do you thing you're doing? Get out of here!"

"Captain! Incoming!"

"SHIT!"

The ghouls shambled forward, their pace quickening at the scent of living flesh. The men in front of her shook with adrenaline while the twits behind her seemed to be torn between puking and keeping their cameras steady. Seras couldn't afford to be distracted by the media right now, so she hefted her rifle and focused on the task at hand.

"Ready!"

Safeties clicked off, bolts were pulled back.

"Aim!"

_Wait. Just a moment longer…_

"FIRE!"

Dead flesh crumpled under the onslaught, and the first line of ghouls dropped to the ground. Heads were first priority, followed by hearts, and if it was impossible to hit either of those, joints. Seras watched with pride as the men fired with practice-range precision, the ghouls decapitated by the sheer mass of fire. Seras turned as the men on her right side sudden started firing, some of the ghouls must have broken away from the main group, but it was nothing that needed her attention. Then the men on her left started firing. She paused in surprise as she saw ghouls further away had not turned towards them, but were continuing onwards. Someone was directing them. An explosion made her lift her arms over her head instinctually, and she saw a bloody mess where the front line had been. Standing among the remains of her men, a single letzte battalion soldier snapped his booted feet together and offered a crisp salute.

"Heil!"

He was the very picture of the Aryan ideal. A handsome face set with ice-blue eyes and topped with golden hair. He smiled, a smile that would make any girl swoon before he ran towards Seras faster than human eyes could follow, hefting a bayonet.

"DIE, HELLSI-"

Seras caught him by the throat, cutting off whatever he was going to say. She grabbed the hand holding the bayonet and tore the entire arm off. He screamed and squirmed, trying to free himself with only one hand. The hand holding the throat simple squeezed, tearing out most of the neck before she drew her hand back. To the onlookers, his body practically exploded, a spray of crimson and two halves flying away, with Seras having not moved an inch, one arm stretched out, fingers together and straight as she had seen her master do on occasion. But instead of piercing through his heart, she had cut him in half at the waist.

"Third squad! Take the forward position!"

She waited precisely three seconds before turning around.

"THIRD SQUAD!"

The men ran forward and took their place among their dead comrades, firing into the mass of ghouls. Seras spread her senses out, and not finding any more FREAKS in the vicinity, calmly picked up her radio, sparing a smile to the screaming, twitching mess that lay to one side. She hadn't hit his heart, after all. That could wait until after she made her report.


End file.
